Augmented reality allows interaction among users and real-world objects and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, interactions may include electronic input, verbal input, physical input relating to the manipulation of physical objects, and so forth.
Virtual objects may be readily changed. For example, images may be quickly changed, sounds may be added or removed, and so forth. However, traditional physical objects within the augmented reality environment are immutable compared to the easily changed virtual objects. Where the physical objects are part of the augmented reality, this fixed and immutable nature of the physical objects has traditionally limited their use. What is desired is a way to provide physical objects within the augmented reality environment which may have their appearance easily altered so they appear to be, and act, within the augmented reality environment as various physical objects.